


Inside Information

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will Murray go to get the information he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Information

Lieutenant, you have to listen!" Murray Bozinsky jumped out of his seat and pointed to the police computer. "It's there in black and white." He snickered. "Well, green and black, to be exact. But if I print it out it'll be in black and white - "

"Bozinsky! Will you shut the hell up and get out of my squad room! I've got zero interest in this BS you're spinning." Lieutenant Quinlan took a step closer, fighting the urge to push him up against the wall. There was something about this geek. He was hot, damned hot. Skinny, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Quinlan's cock filled. Yeah. Murray Bozinsky naked, spreadeagled over his desk. That'd make him listen, all right.

Murray brushed past him, headed for Quinlan's desk, and the Lieutenant found himself following. Like a damned sheep. With an effort, he forced himself to a standstill. Christ almighty, look at that skinny ass, the jeans draped over it. With the jeans off, splayed open - yeah. That was something he'd follow.

Murray hitched up his jeans and perched on the edge of the desk. Sweet Jesus, what Quinlan wouldn't give to get his cock out right now. Stroke it for the geek, see his tongue on his pretty lips as he thought about tasting it.

He'd beg for it. Quinlan would give it to him, let him taste - God, those lips - then spread him on the desk. As if reading his mind, Murray spread his legs, getting comfortable, still able to touch the floor with those long damn spindleshanks of his - legs made for tying to table legs. He could see that all right and it was some sweet picture - Bozinsky bent over the desk, bony ass in the air, begging to be fucked.

Murray leant back, arms behind him and Quinlan, struck dumb, swallowed hard as Bozinsky's denim-wrapped package jumped into focus. So to speak.

It sure as hell wasn't skinny. Damn near fatter than his leg in fact. Quinlan swallowed again. More of a gulp really. Christ, if he'd suspected the artillery this guy was packing -

"See something you like, Lieutenant?" The geek's voice was airy, interested, and Quinlan forced his eyes up. Bozinsky's brown eyes gleamed and he smirked. "Because, you know, I've got plenty more data where this came from."

"Bozinsky!" Quinlan squawked. His balls throbbed. What the fuck? The geek couldn't be playing him. He wouldn't dare. "Don't pull this shit with me. This story doesn't hold water."

"Oh, Lieutenant." Murray spoke mildly. "I'm not pulling anything at all. I'm just a scientist. A trained observer." He paused and sat up straight, looking into Quinlan's eyes "My role is to interpret data. And then - act - accordingly."

"Lieutenant, sit down." Quinlan's legs obeyed, damn them, carried him straight to his desk chair and he collapsed into it. That brought his face within a foot of Bozinsky's cock. Fuck, he wanted a taste.

Quinlan leant back in his chair as Murray bent towards him, bringing his face close to the lieutenant's. Fucking Christ on his cross, what did the geek think he was doing now? "Ted," Murray said, voice quiet. Still geeky, but there was something else there too. Something Quinlan recognized. "We're doing this my way. The information I gather never lies, and this is what it tells me. Do you understand?"

"All right, Bozinsky. All right, already. Your way. What is it you want?" Quinlan shuddered, feeling the slim man's breath on his face. What he wouldn't give for a piece of that monster between his legs...

"I want the files, and I want them now." Murray grinned, satisfied, leaning back. Quinlan's eyes went straight to his lap, drawn as if by a magnet. God in Heaven, the thing was the size of a nuclear warhead. If he ever got Bozinsky tied to a desk, it wouldn't be face down. That skinny ass was sweet, but that cock...

"Have the damned files," Quinlan growled. God, he could nearly feel it. His hands pressing those knobby shoulders back against the desk, the pretty mouth hard, teeth biting into his lips. And that monster cock breaching his ring, opening him wide as he pushed down -

Murray grabbed his shoulder, squeezed hard and Quinlan choked as his load rose. Smirking, Bozinsky said "Thanks a lot, Lieutenant." He headed back to the computer, giggling at the strangled yell that followed him.

"Bozinsky!"


End file.
